Mom's Birthday
|image= Happy Birthday, Mom!.jpg |caption= Phineas and Ferb made a multimedia presentation for their Mom's Birthday. |season= 1 |production=111A |broadcast=19 |story=Swampy Marsh Martin Olson Dan Povenmire |storyboards=Kent Osborne Aliki Theofilopoulos |director=Dan Povenmire |us=February 29, 2008 |pairedwith="Journey to the Center of Candace" |adapt=''Wild Surprise'' | arc= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Today is Linda's birthday and Candace tries to make it the best birthday ever. But every time she does, Phineas and Ferb beat her to it. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to shrink everything that he hates so he never has to see them. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb wake up, hearing Candace singing. They go to the music room, hearing her reciting a part about it being Mom's birthday. They realize they forgot her birthday and remembers several events when they said they can't forget it. Phineas says they should do something nice for her, with Dad out of town. They quickly come up with a string of plans to create Mom's perfect day. Candace goes to serve eggs and bacon to Mom. However, Phineas and Ferb enter the room, slamming Candace into the wall. They give her the Mom Daily, Mom Weekly, Mom Bi-Weekly, and a half-caff-double-frap-mocha-choco-latte-mezzo-espresso. Phineas declares it's their mission to give her the best birthday ever. They leave and Mom comments she smells eggs and bacon. Phineas calls some friends while emptying the piggy bank. Phineas sees Candace and asks her if she wants to man the omelet station. She says she is doing her own thing, and waits for them to ask her what it is. Phineas asks her what they are doing, and she states it's a secret. Phineas wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Major Monogram gives Perry his mission. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in his mountaintop castle laboratory where he's purchased suspicious items, including a giant metal sphere and two animatronic wax robots. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace finishes her homemade birthday card. Phineas and Ferb walk Mom to the kitchen and shows her a beautiful breakfast. Candace tries to give her the card but is interrupted by Phineas to present her birthday card. Candace states that it's big, but boring. Phineas and Ferb open the card and reveals a pop-up card with sound. Candace proceeds to eat the homemade card. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at his castle, dusting a copy of The Unicorn Whisperer, the feel good movie of the year. Perry comes in through a window. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pretends to be scared, and then states he is not, and traps Perry with the two wax robots. He says he got them from a wax museum that went bankrupt, and likes it when dreams fail. He has noticed several things in the Tristate area he detests, such as blinking traffic arrows, ear hair, pelicans, and musical instruments that start with 'B'. He shows Perry Shrinksperia. He was going to call it Shrinkinator, but has tired out the "-inator" suffix. He shows Perry how the machine works. He will put the name of something he hates and the machine shrinks it so he never has to see it again. He leaves Perry in the castle as he goes to his invention. Phineas says they are glad Mom liked the card. They leave to prepare her presents. She hopes they don't go overboard with the presents. She wants a dress from the cute little sundress shop. Candace asks her if she wants the one with the polka dots and leaves to get her one. Dr. Doofenshmirtz successfully shrinks the blinking traffic signs and proclaims he is an evil genius. Perry notices a rope holding up the chandelier above them. He gets a dart and spits it toward the rope, cutting it and making the chandelier fall. The wax robots melt and Perry goes outside. Candace goes back to the house with the dress. A traffic sign shrinks and the moth circus truck in front of her crashes into a hole, freeing the moths inside. They ruin Candace's dress. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to shrink pelicans, but the button does not work. Perry shakes the antenna on Shrinkspheria. He tries to get Perry but he kicks Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Candace comes home and sees Phineas showing sundresses to Mom. Candace says it's okay, but not as good as the sundress she bought. The moths on the sundress come to Candace, causing her to scream and go inside. Mom hears Candace, but she does not see her. Perry kicks Dr. Doofenshmirtz into the control, causing him to accidentally shrink all musical instruments that start with 'B'. Candace hides into the music room and tries to play the bass. It shrinks, and Candace tries to play the banjo, bassoon, bugle, bongos, balalaika, and bagpipes. She says she should have manned the omelet station. Mom invites a very dejected Candace to sit with her and the boys, who ask her to turn on the presentation. Perry causes Dr. Doofenshmirtz to trip and he turns off the switch on Shrinkspheria. The two wax robots come back in one body. They try to get Perry but crash into the machine, causing it to explode. Back home, Mom asks if she thinks the presentation is great, which she unenthusiastically replies it is. Candace notices the boys taped her singing I Love You Mom. They bring Candace on the stage and she starts singing. The Fireside Girls join her. Mom wishes Dad could have heard it, which reminds Phineas they have a satellite uplink with him. Candace notices Perry coming to her and pets him, saying he missed all the fun. Transcript Songs *''I Love You Mom'' (Voted #7 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry spins a photo of himself on the wall to go through a secret small door behind it to his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Isabella appears in the episode, but we do not actually get to hear her speak, but she sings. This is the first time she only sings in an episode. *Candace can play the bass, banjo, bassoon, bagpipes, bongos, balalaika and coincidentally almost every instrument that starts with B. *Some time in the 1990's, Linda Flynn is seen with a guy, rumored to be her first husband. *In the backyard beach flashback, Phineas and Ferb are wearing sunglasses and sandals (which Phineas removes before he goes in the water). In the episode itself, Ferb stays on dry land. *Because of Linda's birthday being important, this is one of the few times Candace doesn't try to bust Phineas and Ferb. Mom is also aware of every one of the boys' big ideas in this episode. ** But strangely, Linda does not question how Phineas and Ferb are able to make all of this possible. This is strange when comparing to all the times Linda doesn't believe Candace about all the crazy plans the boys come up with, considering that she is actually the focus of the boys' project. Production Information *Episode description from the third Phineas and Ferb press release: Third Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020808.html ::Enterprising stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb set out to make the best birthday gift ever for their mom, but their sister, Candace, gets competitive, in an all-new episode of the hit animated comedy series "Phineas and Ferb," premiering SATURDAY, MAY 10 (8:30 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. An original song performed by Ashley Tisdale ("High School Musical") is featured. ::In "Mom's Birthday Episode," Phineas and Ferb want to give their mom the best birthday ever with a gourmet breakfast in bed, live musicians and a fashion show to rival Paris runways. Candace feels overshadowed when she thinks the special song she has been preparing for her mom doesn't measure up to the big bash her brothers are preparing. But the tables turn when the boys reveal their grand finale. Meanwhile Perry the Platypus works to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plot to use his De-Hatinator device to rid the world of all the things he hates. *This episode was set to re-air May 10th, 2009, for Mother's Day. *For some reason, on some DVRs and other digital info for this episode, it says "Mom's Birthday Episode", while it calls "Journey to the Center of Candace" just "Journey". Errors * In the multiple flashbacks Phineas has about remembering his mother's birthday, one flashback is from "It's About Time!". This could possibly be an airing mistake, as "It's About Time!" was aired a day after this episode. (Dan Povenmire has also stated that they must be careful for what they put in the episodes, because silly things such as this or E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S., which named events that happened after the episode aired, will happen because Disney has their own reasons for airing episodes at different times.) * During the Rollercoaster flashback scene, Isabella is no longer behind Ferb, and is instead replaced by a random girl. * Also, during the Flop Starz flashback scene, Phineas' guitar is red instead of yellow. * When Phineas says "Are you hearing what I'm hearing?", his bed's blankets are drawn outside the bed. * Isabella was shown on the stage performing, but she was also in the audience at the same time. * When Phineas is handing Mom the magazines, he hands her Mom Biweekly when he says "Mom Weekly" and "Mom Sub-Weekly". * Candace's bongos shrink as she is playing them, yet Candace is fine, even though there was a rope around her neck. It should have choked her. However, possibly to avoid that scene, the rope might've broke as it was shrinking. * When Ferb plays the drums, he still has the bass drum, although Doofenshmirtz made all instruments that start with B shrink. * When explaining his scheme, Doofenshmirtz must type the thing he hates into the machine, but when operating the Shrinkspheria, there are buttons with symbols, making the typing redundant. * Perry's beak changing color when camera zoom in and turn to normal again * Shortly after Shrinkspheria explodes, it is yellow under Agent P's fedora. Continuity *One flashback Phineas had was from the episode "Rollercoaster", while the others are, in order, "Are You My Mummy?", "The Magnificent Few", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz", and "It's About Time!". *The last time Linda was seen in the 80s was in "Flop Starz". *This is the first time Doofenshmirtz ruins Candace's plans, not the boys. Allusions *'The Horse Whisperer:' There is a DVD in Doofenshmirtz' lair titled The Unicorn Whisperer, parodying the 1998 film The Horse Whisperer. ''A later Phineas and Ferb episode also has an allusion to this one, called the The Lizard Whisperer. *When the robots melt, the Star Spangled Banner in the style of Jimmi Hendrix is played in the background. *The two wax robots' skeleton are similar to look like a skelecog, a type of cog in Toontown Online. *Movieland Wax Museum outside of Disneyland closed and held an auction of some of the figures. Doofenshmirtz got his figures from a bankrupted wax museum. Also a reference to The Hall of Presidents attraction. *When the robots, Doofenshmirtz, and Perry are flying away when Shrinkspheria exploded, it looks like the scenes that are in almost every episode of the Pokémon anime where Team Rocket "blasts off". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Eileen Galindo, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire :: '' designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Linda Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Birthday Episodes